Question: Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y + 1 = 3(x + 2)$
Explanation: Distribute the $3$ in the $3(x + 2)$ term on the right. $y + 1 = {3x + 6}$ Isolate the y term on the left by subtracting $1$ from both sides. $y = 3x + 6 - 1$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = 3x + 5$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $3$ and a y-intercept of $5$.